Blair Kittins
Blair Kittins was a suspect on ''Murder in Small Town X: Kentucky''. Jason Fitzgerald identified him as the killer in the finale. Kittins was killed when he fell off of the roof of his house. Prior to the Eastenridge Murders Childhood Kittins was born Blair Gregory Kittins on October 9, 1966 in Hopkinsville, Kentucky. Kittins was a successful student, graduating high school with a 3.5 grade point average before studying psychology at Eastern Kentucky University. Marriage and Divorce Kittins married Deirdre Nome in 1990, when he was 24-years old. They divorced five years later, in 1995. Shortly after his divorce, a female patient reached out to him, and the two slept together; if knowledge of this became public, Kittins would lose his license. Move to Eastenridge and Relationship with Michael Langley Kittins moved to Eastenridge in the late 90's to open up his own practice. While in Eastenridge, Michael Langley, the head of Langley Corp., discovered what Kittins had done with his patient, and began to blackmail him, demanding large sums of money, as well as forcing Kittins to treat Langley's son, Roy, free of charge. Kittins did everything in his power to stop Langley, but found that Langley had the police and the local judges in his back pocket. Kittins realized that he was powerless to stop Langley and his accomplices, until an idea came to him suddenly. He began to make plans not only to stop Langley, but to bring down all of Langley's accomplices as well. The Eastenridge Murders Kittins killed eight people during the course of the Eastenridge Murders: Michael and Marie Langley, Ted and Bianca Freebear, Stephanie Harris, Kennith and Leona Howe, and Naomi Denissey. In addition, he kidnapped Roy Langley with the intent to kill him as well. Kittins laid low and used his presence as a trusted mental health expert to commit his crimes while remaining undetected. Victims Michael and Marie Langley Kittins' first victim was Michael Langley, who was behind the blackmail plot, and used his power to make sure that nobody would be able to fight against him. He murdered Langley in his home, along with Langley's wife, Marie Langley, who knew about her husband's business but did nothing to stop him, as it would ruin her lifestyle. Ted and Bianca Freebear Kittins' third and fourth victims were Ted and Bianca Freebear, a married couple. Ted often took bribes under the table to keep quiet about Michael Langley's actions; in fact, he provided Langley with any information that he learned from his wife, Bianca, a notorious gossip. Stephanie Harris Kittins' fifth victim was Stephanie Harris, who received no financial reward for sharing information with Michael Langley. Harris, however, was a notorious gossip who couldn't keep her mouth shut about anything, and Langley would often come and speak with Harris in order to learn information. Kittins' cut out Harris' tongue after killing her. Kennith and Leona Howe Kittins' sixth and seveth victims were Kennith and Leona Howe, a married couple who were planning on leaving Eastenridge to go to Aruba when Kittins murdered them. Kittins killed Kennith because not only was he keeping secret about Michael Langley's actions, but he helped him come up with more ideas about how to extort money from people. As for Leona, she was another notorious gossip who often fed information to Bianca Freebear. Naomi Denissey Kittins' eighth and final victim was Naomi Denissey, Michael Langley's secretary who Langley blackmailed into having an affair with him, while also not letting her leave his company. Kittins initially felt sorry for Denissey, and she was one of the people that he was hoping to help through his actions; however, during the reading of Langley's will, Langley left Langley Corp. to Denissey to run, at which point Kittins realized that Denissey was using Langley as much as he was using her. Kittins killed Denissey during the final confrontation. Roy Langley Having stopped Michael Langley, and all of Langley's accomplices, Kittins decided to murder Langley's son, Roy, in fear that the boy would turn out exactly like his father. His plan was foiled by Jason Fitzgerald, who rescued Roy. Clues Kittins left behind a number of clues during the various killer's games, including information on why every suspect involved in the final confrontation was being blackmailed by Michael Langley. Capture and Death Kittins kidnapped Roy Langley during the final round of the game; however, Jason Fitzgerald identified Kittins as the killer and rescued Langley. Kittins initially overpowered Fitzgerald, bringing him to the roof of his house to execute him in front of Grant Jostens, Cliff Deacon, and a number of townspeople. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Fitzgerald threw himself against Kittins, sending both of them over the side of the roof. Where Fitzgerald was able to grab hold of the drain to keep himself up until Langley rescued him, Kittins was not so lucky as he plummeted to his death. Final Confession Kittins left behind a final confession where he admitted to his role in the murders and outlined his exact motive. Kittins believed that he should receive a round of thanks for his actions, as only evil, selfish people had died, and by murdering them, Kittins had made the world a better place to live in. Aftermath of the Eastenridge Murders One year after the murders, the town was able to come together and celebrate with a parade. A number of the people who had been blackmailed by Michael Langley in the past were finally able to live happy lives. Facts Kittins is the first male killer, the second killer overall, and the first killer who also worked as a psychologist. Kittins' main motive was to gain revenge against the people who had ruined his life; in doing so, he also helped free other people who had become powerless when Michael Langley blackmailed them. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Kentucky Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Murder in Small Town X: Kentucky